


Grown Up Enough To Surrender Now

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching cartoons takes on a new meaning for the boys as they grow up...</p>
<p>Written for a prompt left on LJ by elfgirljen which I completely warped to my muse's perverse liking :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Up Enough To Surrender Now

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains slash, incest pairing and sex. Do Not Flame Please!!

**Grown Up Enough To Surrender Now**

It all started with an episode of Scooby-Doo…

Jamie can still recall how innocent it all was. Albus had been sick nearly all week and that Saturday morning James had given in and let him watch his favorite cartoon. It had been a real trial to give up an episode of Power Rangers to make his baby brother feel better.

It had remained innocent right up until Albus crawled into Jamie’s lap, his head pressing heavy against Jamie’s 12 yr. old cock. He’d been shocked and confused by his body’s quick response to his brother’s close proximity. Yet, he’d done nothing to deter the boy’s childish cuddling. 

Instead, he welcomed it…

James had found himself running his fingers softly through Al’s messy dark hair. He’d sat and watched almost 3 hrs. of mindless cartoons with his brother that winter afternoon. It had been both exciting and nerve wracking yet, completely comfortable at the same time. 

His father’s arrival later that afternoon was the only thing that had broken the spell. Jamie had been embarrassed. He’d resorted to picking on his brother in his usual manner. He’d tickled the boy mercilessly, pinning Albus near the edge of the couch, forcing the weaker boy to finally surrender.

But that morning had left their once brotherly relationship altered forever…

Today, they’re both far too old for Saturday morning cartoons…

Yet, here they are once again, theme music of the Ninja Turtles muffled in the background. Again, Al’s head is lying in Jamie’s lap. Only difference now, is the mouthful of cock he’s swallowing and moaning around. Jamie’s fingers pull hard within Albus’ dark curls as he pushes his prick deeper down his brother’s throat. 

James is no longer confused by the feelings Albus awakens within him. Like Al’s still-growing obsession with cartoons, Jamie’s learned to accept these primal urges. It’s just part of loving Al, there’s no longer any need to fight or pretend.

They share a flat now and Saturday mornings are a long standing tradition. Jamie pins Al once again upon the couch’s edge, this time stretching him open with his hard cock. Albus pushes back, begging for more and Jamie gives in. Thrust for thrust they continue in rhythm to the animated voices, their groans practically drowning that cacophony out. 

And this time it’s James who’s forced to surrender…

This is Al’s victory, as his brother releases hot and sticky inside of him, as Jamie’s world explodes…

James finds himself curling Al within his embrace and reverently kissing him. Jamie knows he’s the weaker one now. He feels it in his bones, as ultimately he surrenders, not just his body, but also his heart to his own blood.

And that’s okay, because James is grown up enough now to surrender… quite willingly.


End file.
